Love: SCRABBLE
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dia Hyuuga Hinata; yang punya kisah cinta seperti permainan scrabble. / Canon / Alternative Time Setting / love like a board game: naruhina version /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Love: SCRABBLE**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, K+, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, april 24th, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Dia Hyuuga Hinata; yang punya kisah cinta seperti permainan scrabble."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hinata turut tersenyum ketika ia lihat Sakura telah bisa meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya, apalagi ketika mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri—dengan cara saling berpandangan dan sesaat tersenyum bersama.

Ia menghembuskan nafas yang nadanya cukup berat.

Bukan, bukan ia tak bahagia dengan malam ini.

Hei, tentu saja ia senang! Malam ini adalah perwujudan sebenarnya dari apa yang bertahun-tahun lalu pernah Sakura rencanakan bersamanya.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa waktu itu—saat Sakura mengajaknya nonton kembang api bersama, berempat, dalam rangka perayaan naiknya Tsunade sebagai _Hokage_. Sayang sekali, pada akhirnya ia tak bisa ikut karena sakit dan terpaksa melewatkan momen berharga tersebut.

Ia kira hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

Tapi ternyata ... takdir mengungkapkan bahwa kesenangan yang ia inginkan saat itu masih 'disimpan' untuk kemudian dimunculkan lagi dimalam ini dengan kebahagiaan yang lebih besar.

Ya, ia senang.

Tapi apalah artinya sebuah kesenangan jika masih ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Ia memang bukan menghadapi masalah seperti Sakura—yang sebelumnya begitu bimbang akan isi hati Sasuke yang sebenarnya—dirinya mengalami problema yang sedikit berbeda namun cukup menyebalkan juga.

Hinata menatap ke samping, pada Naruto.

Naruto memang tersenyum—meski lengkungnya tak seberapa—itu memberikan sedikit kelegaan untuk Hinata. Naruto tak benar-benar murung. Tapi sikapnya akhir-akhir ini membuat Hinata tak mengerti; pemuda itu tak lagi seribut dulu.

Yah, kadang ia memang berceloteh heboh ketika tiba di tempat ini dan pertunjukan kembang apinya dimulai, tapi dia kembali diam, seperti saat ini. Pasti ada sebuah beban yang mengganjali hatinya.

Naruto kadang terlalu naif.

Oh, atau hanya Hinata-lah yang begitu peka untuk perubahan diri Naruto meski itu hanya sedikit saja? Dan merupakan perubahan kecil yang tak kentara; tak seberapa?

* * *

_Cinta Hinata itu seperti scrabble._

* * *

"Naruto-_kun_?" panggil Hinata, sembari ia peluk kedua lengannya sendiri untuk menghilangkan kekakuan.

"... Ya?"

Bersamaan, sebuah kembang api hijau meletup di udara. Besar sekali hingga perhatian Hinata teralih sebentar.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata menggigit sudut bibirnya, merasa tak yakin dengan analisa yang barusan melintas di otak. Takut salah dan takut itu akan membuat Naruto tersinggung.

"Tidak, tidak jadi."

Keduanya larut lagi dalam hening. Tidak nyaman, sebenarnya. Tapi waktu-waktu seperti inilah yang coba Hinata gunakan untuk mencerna kembali analisisnya. Apakah itu tepat? Sekaligus ... ia ingin mencari solusi jika analisa itu benar.

* * *

_Scrabble; permainan papan yang mengandalkan kecerdasan kata-kata, kau harus mengeluarkan kata-kata jitumu untuk memenangkan permainan._

* * *

Sebentar lagi akan ada pelantikan _Hokage _baru. Tentu saja, kandidat tunggal adalah Naruto, seseorang yang telah dipercayai oleh seluruh desa, dan hanya tinggal menghitung hari, semuanya akan terwujud.

Setelah latihan sebentar di Gunung Myoboku minggu lalu, Hinata menemukan Naruto agak berbeda dari biasanya. Dia lebih sering merenung dan kadang melamun—harus dikejutkan dulu agar ia sadar dan menyahut.

"Naruto-_kun_ tidak senang dengan kembang apinya?" pancing Hinata.

"O—ah, tidak, tidak! Aku senang sekali! Mereka keren-keren. Warnanya bagus! Aku benar-benar ingin menyaksikan ini dari beberapa hari lalu!" Naruto menjawab dengan tersenyum—begitu lebar tapi Hinata bisa menebak bahwa itu hanya topeng sementara.

"Lalu kenapa ... kau sedih begitu?"

Senyum Naruto memudar, topengnya tersingkirkan dengan seketika.

"Aku ... bisa melihatnya, Naruto-_kun_."

* * *

_Hinata harus punya kata-kata yang ampuh agar bisa meraih poin tertinggi dan memenangkan pergolakan hati kekasihnya._

* * *

"Kau takut, 'kan?" Hinata memastikan. "Lima hari lagi _Hokage _baru akan dilantik. Dan kaulah yang akan maju."

Naruto menekuk kakinya, sebagai sebuah bentuk pertahanan dirinya yang sudah merasa terpojokkan karena kalimat Hinata mengenai sasaran dengan begitu tepat. Dan kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di kaki tersebut.

"Hahaha, ketahuan sekali, ya?" dia tertawa. Kali ini kedengaran renyah dan tulus. "Kau memang selalu bisa menebak ketakutanku," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya sebentar karena sebuah kembang api besar begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Hinata menunggu.

* * *

_Perlu waktu bagi Hinata untuk menyusun sederet kata-kata yang sekiranya bisa membuat dirinya menang melawan ketakutan Naruto._

* * *

"Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah anak _Hokage_ Keempat. Ayah adalah orang yang hebat. Kuat sekali, jauh dari kekuatanku. Semua orang menghormatinya, mengaguminya. Dia lelaki yang cerdas, ehm—tampan—hahaha, dan punya kharisma sendiri. Aku? Aku hanya si bodoh yang suka ribut dan _kebetulan_ punya warisan kekuatan dari ayah hingga bisa mengalahkan musuh-musuh."

Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat.

* * *

_Bisakah ia menang?_

* * *

"Kelak kalau aku jadi _Hokage_," ia berucap pelan sekali. "Orang-orang pasti akan membandingkanku dengan ayah dan aku tahu ... aku bukan orang yang sehebat itu—aku takut mengecewakan mereka."

"Hanya itu?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

Naruto menoleh. Cara pandangnya pada Hinata menajam. "Apa—"

"Naruto-_kun_ yang selama ini punya kekuatan besar untuk mengubah dunia ... mengalahkan musuh ... takut hanya karena hal itu?"

"Ya, karena aku memang bodoh," Naruto tersenyum masam.

"Kau hanya menakutkan hal yang belum kau coba, Naruto-_kun_."

* * *

_Poin: double word. Poin Hinata telah naik untuk permainan ini._

* * *

Suara ledakan kembang api membuat Hinata harus memutus sementara kata-katanya.

"Lalu ... kau hebat dan kuat karena kau adalah dirimu sendiri, bukan karena kau putra _Hokage_ keempat. Kau kuat karena tekad yang kau bentuk sendiri, sebab orang tuamu tidak sempat mendidikmu waktu kecil dulu."

Naruto terdiam.

"Kau adalah dirimu sendiri, kau _Hokage_ keenam, bukan _Hokage_ keempat. Orang mungkin akan membandingkanmu—tapi itu adalah pendapat. Kenapa kau harus takut menjadi dirimu sendiri hanya karena beberapa pendapat?"

Ada lagi terdengar ledakan kembang api—kali ini yang cukup besar. Namun Naruto tak mau menoleh ke sana dan memilih untuk mencoba mencerna kalimat barusan. Kalimat yang dituturkan Hinata yang bisa diibaratkan layaknya guyuran air untuk padang gersang.

Hinata sebenarnya ... tak yakin apakah kata-katanya barusan bisa menghibur Naruto.

Tapi ia hanya berusaha sebisanya—karena ia akan lebih menyesal lagi jika membiarkan pemuda ini terlihat murung berhari-hari.

Entah apa hasilnya, ia hanya mau membuktikan bahwa ia berani mencoba.

"Tampan? Apa jadi _Hokage_ itu harus tampan dan menarik? Kuat? Kau punya poin tersendiri untuk itu," Hinata tambahkan senyuman untuk meyakinkan Naruto—walaupun ia sendiri masih cukup ragu. Namun ia tak boleh kelihatan bimbang saat menyemangati orang, bukan?

"Hahahaha~"

Tangan Naruto kemudian mampir di pundak Hinata, menarik gadis itu untuk merebahkan kepala di pundaknya. Hinata terkejut tapi mencoba menjaga sikap.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu bisa melakukan ini padaku."

"Melakukan ... apa?"

"Bicara tentang hal-hal yang tak kusadari. Lalu membuatku takjub. Lalu menjadikanku mengerti. Lalu aku jadi yakin dan semangat lagi."

Kedua ujung bibir Hinata naik ke atas, kali ini lebih tinggi.

"Aku mengerti. Ya, sebelumnya keraguan itu membuatku jadi bodoh. Semua yang kau katakan itu ... benar."

"Apa kau masih ragu sekarang?" Hinata menanggapi dengan suara lembut.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak lagi. Berapa kali terima kasih yang harus kuberikan untukmu, Hinata?"

Hinata melihat ke bawah, dan jarinya bermain menyusuri motif bunga-bunga biru _yukata_ yang ia kenakan. "Tidak perlu, Naruto-_kun_. Kau cukup jadi dirimu sendiri ... dan jadilah _Hokage_ keenam yang berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya."

Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja!"

* * *

_Poin besar untuk Hinata atas kata-katanya. Ia bisa menundukkan musuh yang tak ia sukai: ketakutan yang bersarang di hati Naruto._

* * *

Naruto tak mengerti kenapa selalu Hinata yang datang untuk melakukan ini; menyemangatinya dengan kata-kata luar biasa meski gadis itu terlihat begitu pendiam.

Ini tak terjadi sekali. Kata-katanya sederhana, tapi bisa menjadi bukti yang cukup kalau dirinya punya sandaran.

_Permainan scrabble selesai. Kata-kata itu mendapat poin terbesar dan berhasil mengalahkan seorang musuh bernama kebimbangan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| NH version: end |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ini versi lain dari yang ku-post kemarin n.n beda, kan? mehehehe~ kenapa harus nunggu 24 april? bukan sekalian kemaren aja? yaaa soalnya, tanggal 24 ini adalah tanggal yagn cukup istimewa buatku, makanya NH vers-nya ku-post hari ini n_n

apa analogi kali ini cukup mewakili? yah, tolong katakan pendapatnya, ya! soalnya aku menemukan ide ini pas siang menjelang sore dan malamnya langsung dihabisin ngetik tanpa mikir panjang lagi, jadi maaf ya kalau ada error-error gitu. = =;;

terima kasih sudah membaca! n.n semoga terhibur, ya :3


End file.
